Remember the snow
by MV93
Summary: He's after me, she whispered. DL, angst.
1. Intro

**A/N: Well, here's my newest fic! It will become really angsty. Thank you Lyss for beta'ing! **

Chapter 1 - Intro

**May**

The falling raindrops mixed with the tears on her face. She didn't move, she just stood there and cried.

What happened? What had she done wrong? What did she do to deserve this? None of it made sense.

The past few months were a blur. It seemed like yesterday that it was snowing, but it wasn't. It was at least four months ago, if not more. She could remember every detail from December, but if you'd ask her what happened last week she'd have to admit she didn't know.

She bowed her head and pushed her nails in her hands in an attempt to remember what had happened. The last thing she remembered was snow, and then there was this afternoon, where…

No, it was too painful to think of that yet. She couldn't stand the pain, but didn't know a way to make it all go away.

She tried to wipe her tears away, but new ones flowed out of her eyes even before she was done. She looked up at the clouds, and closed her eyes. How could someone have done this to her? What could she have possibly done to deserve this? Nothing. There was nothing. Unless… Unless something had happened in the past months, something traumatic, that she had hurt someone…

But no, that was not like her. Not at all. She sighed. None of it made sense.

Why couldn't she remember?

Why was she here? Alone?

**TBC**


	2. Later

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! And thanks to Lyss again for beta'ing!**

Okay you'll get to know who 'she' is now. If you didn't know already.  


**  
**Chapter two - Later

**Still May**

The doorbell rang. It took her some time to realize it was hers. Slowly, she got up from the couch and walked towards the door.

She didn't care that whoever was out there would see she had cried, she hadn't even bothered to get herself some dry clothes after she got home, a couple of minutes ago.

She opened the door.

"Montana?"

"Danny," she said. She hadn't thought it would be him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I… Have you been crying?"

His eyes looked concerned.

"No, I haven't."

"Yes, I can see it, Lindsay. Are you alright?"

He looked her over.

"You're all wet!"

He pushed the door more open and got in, closing the door behind him.

"Lindsay, what happened?"

A single tear left her eye.

"I don't know."

"Why are you wet?"

"It was raining."

"I noticed. Why were you outside? You shouldn't be."

She looked away.

"Danny, I can't do this."

"Oh no, not again."

She smiled a little.

"Funny. I don't mean that. I just can't be inside all the time. I can't live like that!"

He sighed.

"Lindsay, until we find the guy, you must stay inside or, if you really have to go outside, someone should be with you."

"I know, but… Do you know how hard that is? To live like a prisoner? With nothing but your mind as company? Danny, every day I'm living like this, is one too much. All day long I can do nothing but try to remember, and I can't remember."

They sat down on the couch.

"You still don't remember anything?"

"Nothing. Just this afternoon."

Danny smiled shyly.

"Do you remember January, Montana? Do you remember the snow?"

Lindsay smiled back.

"Parts of it. I remember… Snow falling. I was inside, sitting right here, looking outside, watching the snow fall…"

It was January and Lindsay Monroe sat inside, hugging a pillow. She was watching the snow, like she always did. She had loved watching the snow ever since she was a little girl.  
She used to sit in the window, and watched the snow fall. She imagined that the flocks were little elves, which would pick her up someday.

When her parents were out, she'd open the window and place her feet outside. The only reason they always caught her, was that her socks always were soaking wet.

That day in January, she thought of home and the little elves. They still hadn't come to pick her up for a ride.  
She sighed and picked up the phone. She desperately wanted to call someone; she longed to hear someone's voice.

Suddenly the phone rang and she accidentally dropped it. She hurriedly picked it up again and answered.

"I hate this, Danny."

"Me too."

He caressed her cheek.

"It will be okay, Lindsay, I'll make it my own personal mission to find him. I promise."

Lindsay started to cry and Danny pulled her in a hug.

"Now you're going to shower, wash the tears of that pretty little face of yours, and put on some dry clothes. You'll feel better."

Lindsay nodded and started to head for the bathroom.

"Thank you, Danny," she said.

"For what? I've done nothing."

"For being here for me. For being… you."

She smiled sadly and Danny's heart broke. He watched her disappear behind the wooden door that separated the living room from the bedroom and he wondered why someone would do this to her. He wanted to cry, but he had to be strong for her. Lindsay could break any time, if she hadn't already. She shouldn't have went outside.

**A/N: Next chapters will tell you what happened **


	3. In the past

**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews again! For the people that don't read the chapter titles, the first 2 chapters were in May, and this one's in January, so it's in the past. You'll get to know what happened in the coming chapters :) **

Many thanks to _Lyss_ for beta'ing!

Chapter three - In the past 

**Late January**

They were called to a scene. Danny just arrived and saw Mac standing next to the crime scene tape, talking to an officer.

"Hey Mac, what have we got?"

Mac hesitated.

"You're not going to like this, Danny."

"Why, what's wrong?"

"The vic is… Just see for yourself. But, only when you're ready, Danny, like I told you before, you won't like this."

Danny searched Mac's face for a hint. Had Mac been crying? It looked that way. This had to be very shocking, Mac almost never cried.

He quickly ducked under the crime scene tape and walked towards the victim. She – it was a woman – lied with her back to him, so he couldn't immediately see who she was, he just saw that she had brown, curly hair.

Once he was with her, he walked around so he could see her face. His heartbeat stopped and he screamed.

"No!!!"

He quickly sat down and brushed some hairs out of her face.

"Lindsay!"

He cried. He wanted to take her in his arms, but two officers brought him away.

"Lindsay!"

"Yes?"

Now he was losing his mind, too. He could swear he just heard her voice.

"What's wrong, Danny?"

He looked up from the victim and saw Lindsay approaching. He blinked a couple of times, but he wasn't hallucinating.

"Do you know the victim? What's wrong? Danny, talk to me!"

In two steps Danny was with her and he hugged her like he would never let her go again.

"I thought you were dead," he said.

"Dead?"

She tried to release herself but Danny held her too tight.

"Uhh, Danny, I'm not dead, but if you continue hugging me this tight I'll choke soon," she said.

Danny let her go and grabbed her shoulders, as if to make sure she wasn't dead.

"Just go over there, it's…"

Lindsay gave him a puzzled look and went to see the victim. It was like looking in a mirror.

The same hair, eyes, nose, chin, skin, mouth…

And then everything went black.

----------------------------------

She woke up by the sound of Danny's voice. Slowly her eyes opened and she saw she wasn't at the scene anymore, but in the lab.

"What happened?"

"You passed out."

She sat up straight and rubbed her head.

"Are you okay?"

"Just a headache. How long have I been out?"

Danny glanced at his watch.

"About half an hour."

"Who was that?"

Danny shrugged.

"We're still waiting for the DNA results. Montana, you haven't lied to me, right?"

"No, where should I have lied about?"

"Well, I once asked you if you had any brothers or sisters, and you said no."

Lindsay sighed. "That's because I don't have them. But… Well, when I was 1 year old, I went to a foster home. So maybe they went to another family…"

"You never told me that."

"Because it isn't important. I had great foster parents, and I've always seen them as my mom and dad."

Danny's pager went off.

"They have the DNA results. You coming?"

Lindsay nodded and followed Danny.

--------------------------------

Adam seemed very nervous.

"Well, I have the DNA results, the person we seek was in the system. She once was accused of stealing a car, but she turned out to be innocent.

But before I got that result, I also got another one. I figured that it couldn't be possible, so I must've found… Well, I found her sister. The other half of a twin, that's the only explanation, but I really don't think that would be right, because then the other half would've told us, unless she didn't know, but that's very unlikely…"

"Adam, just give us the damn results!"

Adam gave them to Danny. Danny showed them to Lindsay.

"That's not possible," Lindsay said. "I can't have a twin sister."

**TBC **

A/N: Happy now? I told you a little something about what happened :)

**What? Now you just want to know more, you say? Soon, I promise :)**


	4. Related

Late January 

Danny and Lindsay were at her place.

"So, you really didn't know you had a twin sister?"

Lindsay shook her head, but something in her eyes made Danny not believe her completely.

"Are you hiding something from me, Linds?"

"It's stupid. It's probably just a coincidence."

He looked her deep in the eyes.

"But maybe it's not. Tell me."

She hesitated. He put his hands on her shoulders.

"Please?"

She gave in.

"Okay. Well I've always had that dream, when I was little. If I felt lonely, I dreamt that I had a sister, a twin sister, and we were at a playground, I was swinging and she was pushing me. She laughed, and I told her I wanted to last this moment forever, and she said it probably wouldn't.

I asked her why, and she said she didn't know. But we should enjoy the moment, she ensured me."

Tears were falling down Lindsay's face now.

"Oh Lindsay," Danny said, pulling her close to him. "Shhh, its okay… I'll make sure we'll get him… It's okay to cry, you lost someone close to you, even though you never knew her."

"It just so… I don't know, Danny, I lost someone I never had, but still I miss her, but I won't allow myself to miss her because…"

Her sobs became heavier and Danny caressed her hair and tried to comfort her. He didn't know what to say, so he didn't say anything.

And Lindsay was grateful for that.

Early February 

"Paul Butler."

"What's with him?"

"He's our suspect. Doesn't his last name sound familiar to you too, Montana?"

"Yeah. Maybe we had a suspect once, with that name?"

"Or a victim."

"Could be."

Danny's pager went off.

"We have a new case. You coming? I'll let Flack bring the guy in."

"Sure."

Once at the scene, Mac stopped them both.

"I need to talk to you, first," he said.

Danny and Lindsay nodded and followed Mac.

"Lindsay," Mac said with a sigh. "As you might know, you're already off the other case."

She nodded. "Of course. I understand."

"Well, I can't let you work at this one too."

"Why not? Do I know the victim?"

"Probably."

Mac showed her a picture.

"Do you recognize this man?"

Lindsay became pale.

"Yes," she whispered. "Yes, I do."

"Hey Peyton," Danny said, walking in the morgue.

"Hey," Peyton responded. "I heard about Lindsay's sister. It's really sad."

Danny just nodded. "Can you tell me the cause of dead?"

"Sure. One single stab wound in the chest. She bled to death. And," she continued, "The man you just brought in has exactly the same COD. The cases are probably related."

Danny growled. "Someone's trying to hurt Lindsay."

"It looks that way."

"Danny!"

Lindsay came running into the morgue.

"Linds, you shouldn't be here, Peyton's busy with the autopsies."

Then he saw how pale she was.

"I know, I'm sorry. Can you step outside for a minute, then?"

"Sure."

He looked at Peyton. "I'll be right back."

"Of course."

Once they were outside the morgue, Danny turned to Lindsay.

"What's wrong?"

"He's after me," Lindsay whispered.

**TBC**


	5. The package

**A/N: Thanks for all reviews! Much also goes to Lyss for beta'ing**

Chapter five - the package

**Still early February**

"He's what?"

Danny's eyes widened.

"I got this letter," Lindsay said, and gave it to Danny.

_Dear Lindsay_

Having fun solving cases? You should be grateful, actually. Thanks to me, you're reunited with your twin sister! Aren't you happy about that? No? How thankless. That's not very nice of you.  
And how about your mentor? You haven't seen him in… seven years and two months? Well, you can see him now, in the morgue. Isn't that nice?  
You see, I know a lot about you. And I'm planning on using that all against you. You will suffer, just like I suffered. I survived, but there's no guarantee you'll survive as well. I lost the one I loved, so you'll lose them as well. You know why? Because you and that friend of yours couldn't do your job. And when you suffer, your friend suffers. When you'll die, your friend will die, from the inside.

I'll send you a little something with my letter next time.

Love, me

He looked up at Lindsay and saw the tears in her eyes. He did the only thing he could do; he hugged her like he'd never let her go, again. Lindsay just cried in his arms and was glad he was with her. No matter what that person was planning on, Danny would make sure she was safe.  
They stood there for at least five minutes and then finally let go.

"We'll have to take that letter to Mac, Linds."

"I know. My prints are already on it, but you're wearing gloves so maybe we'll find fingerprints. The envelope is in our office."

Danny liked the way she said 'our office', but this was not the time to think of that. He had to make sure Lindsay would be okay, and that she was safe. That was all that counted right now.

---------------

"Montana?"

She looked up from her desk.

"Yes?" she spoke softly.

"We got a hit from the fingerprints on the letter."

"Who is it?"

Danny came in and sat down.

"Paul Butler. Again."

"Well, why hasn't Flack brought him in?"

"He's disappeared. Flack went to his apartment but it was empty, nobody seems to know where he is."

"Great."

She let her head rest on her arms.

"So what now?"

"You're getting police protection. It's obvious that he's after you, and we don't know if he just wants to hurt you, of if he wants to kill you as well."

Lindsay nodded. She didn't like the fact that an officer would be with her all the time, but she couldn't deny it was the best thing to do.

"Miss Monroe?"

A lab tech knocked at the door.

"Yes?"

"There's a package for you."

"Okay, thanks. Can you put it on the table please?"

Lindsay pulled on her gloves. Danny stood up and walked towards her.

"Maybe we should inform Mac before opening it?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, maybe that would be better."

"I'll get him."

"Danny, wait!" Lindsay shouted.

"What's wrong?"

"It's ticking."

------------------

**A/N: Okay first I wanted to leave you hanging there, but I don't like cliffhangers and I guess you don't like 'em too. So I placed the beginning of chapter 6 at the end of chapter 5. **

"Holy shit. Shit shit shit, what are we gonna do now?" Danny freaked out.

Lindsay was just about to answer when they heard a sound. He didn't recognize it immediately, but then Danny started laughing nervously.

"Was that what I think it was?"

"Well..."

Danny pulled on some gloves and walked towards Lindsay's desk. Carefully, he opened the package.

"Just what I thought," he said, showing the contents of the package to Lindsay.

**TBC**  



	6. Games

**A/N: Thanks for all reviews:hugs:  
Thanks Lyss for beta'ing! **

Chapter six - Games

**February**

"Are you kidding me?" Lindsay asked, as she saw what Danny was holding. "An _alarm clock_?"

She let herself fall into the nearest chair and covered her face with her hands. Danny placed the alarm on her desk and walked over to her. He knelt down beside her and rubbed her back.

"Hey, let's just be glad it wasn't a… bomb."

Lindsay removed her hands and nodded. "Yeah. God, I was so scared. I thought we were gonna die."

"Of course not. I would've protected you."

Lindsay smirked. "Just how exactly were you planning on protecting me from a bomb, Danny?"

"I would have found a way. Just so you know, I'll always do my best to protect you. I won't let anybody hurt you. Never."

She smiled. "Thanks, Danny, but I really don't want to be treated different because of this. I don't want to be baby'd."

Danny laughed. "Hey, I didn't just make that up, I've always felt that way."

He stood up and offered her a hand, which she gladly accepted.

"I'm gonna inform Mac, and you're gonna get yourself a nice cup of tea, coffee, whatever you want. I'll see ya in 10 minutes, 'kay?"

She nodded and they parted, both going their own way.

---------------------

On her way to the locker room, Lindsay ran into Flack.

"Hey," he said, "you okay?"

"I just got sent an alarm clock," Lindsay stated. Flack looked confused, and she told him the whole story.

"Wow. You holding up?"

"Yes, thanks. I'm okay now. How about Paul Butler? Have you already found him?"

"No."

"Shit."

"I'm sorry Linds; I'm really trying to find this guy. I do all I can, but maybe it's just not enough." He sighed and Lindsay patted him on the back.

"That's okay, I know you're trying. I just hope you'll find him soon. I don't like the game he's playing, but I've got no other options than to play along."

With those words she continued her way to the locker room.

-------------------

"Stella," Mac called. She looked up.

"Yes?"

"Have you already heard about the package Lindsay received?"

Stella nodded. "Poor girl. We must get this son of a bitch, Mac. Who knows what he's planning on doing to Lindsay. Do you already have a suspect? Sorry, I'm not really up-to-date; I've been busy with a couple of other cases."

Mac pulled a chair and sat down. It was quiet in the break room, which was unusual for this time of the day.

"We've probably already got the killer. Paul Butler. It just seems like he has disappeared."

"Butler?" Stella repeated. Mac nodded.

"Hey maybe I got something, I've gotta go check on something, I'll see you later, okay?"

"Sure, bye."

**A/N: Did you already find out 'bout Paul Butler?** **:-)**


	7. Montana's memories

**A/N: Same as always, thank you all for the great reviews and thank you Lyss for beta'ing!******

Chapter seven - Memories from Montana

**March**

Chapter 7

_Justice. What is justice? Is it the same as revenge? Is it locking a killer behind bars? Knowing why, understanding, is that justice?_

You think you serve justice, don't you, Lindsay? Well, surprise, surprise; you don't. You should've left me alone with him for just one single minute, that would have been justice. You didn't even give me the reason. That son of a bitch took my sister, so I took yours. And your mentor. But I'm still not satisfied.

Did you like my little present? Did you hear it ringing? I can tell you; next time it rings I have decided who my next victim is. The ring after that means his – or hers, as the case might be – dead.

You know my name, all the evidence points to me, but you can't find me. Frustrating? Keep searching, but I warn you – I'm good at playing hide and seek. You won't find me.

Love, Paul

Lindsay handed the new letter to Mac. Danny had already read it, so they waited together until Mac finished, too.

"It was sent to my home this time. No posting stamp, prints were from Paul Butler."

"He knows where you live," Mac stated, "You'll have to stay somewhere else the next couple of weeks."

"But Mac," Lindsay began, but she was interrupted by Danny.

"You can stay with me Montana, if that's okay with you?" he said.

"I really don't think it's necessary, I don't want to be in the way and all…"

"Are you crazy? You won't be in the way. Besides, I have a big apartment."

"Are you sure?"

Danny nodded and Lindsay sighed, but gave in.

"Well, okay, but if you want me out just say the word."

Mac smiled. "Well, I'm glad that's settled. I have to go and see Stella now, so I'll see you later."

"Okay, bye Mac."

"Bye."

"So, shall I come with you to pack your stuff?"

Lindsay nodded. "Yes, that would be nice."

--------------

"Really, what are you doing under your bed, Montana? You lost something?"

He couldn't hear her answer, as it was muffled. He carefully sat down on the bed, not wanting to squash her head.

"Gaddiwh!"

"I'm afraid I don't understand what that's supposed to mean," Danny said, laughing. The Lindsay crawled away from her bed and sat up, her hair all messy.

"Got it, I said."

She wiped away the dust from an old box.

"What's that?" Danny curiously sat down beside her.

"Memories from Montana."

"Why is it so dusty?"

"Because I hid it under the bed since I came to live here."

"Aren't those good memories?"

"Some are painful," Lindsay replied softly. She carefully lifted up the cover. In the box were pictures, letters and little objects.

"You want me to give you some time alone?"

"No," Lindsay said, covering his hand with hers, "I'd rather you stay."

"Okay. So, tell me 'bout Montana." Danny smiled. "Tell me 'bout your past."

Lindsay picked up the first photo. It showed a little girl with pigtails, kneeling in a wheat field. An older boy was sitting next to her, his arm draped over her shoulders.

"This is me, and my brother," Lindsay said, stroking her brother's face.

"Does he live in Montana?"

"He died in a car accident, when I was fifteen. This was the last photo taken from us together."

"I'm sorry. Was that the same year your friends…?"

Lindsay nodded.

"That was the worst year of my life. It was like hell. We were really close; we went to the same foster home. I guess my sister stayed with my parents."

"Wait a second, why did you go to a foster home if your parents were still alive?"

"They couldn't handle three kids, I guess. I was only one year old at the time, so I don't even remember them. I haven't seen them since they gave me away."

She placed the picture back in the box and picked up another one.

"This was my first boyfriend."

Lindsay smiled. The boy on the photo had short, dirty blond hair and gorgeous blue eyes. She giggled.

"I guess I like a particular type," she said.

"Why? What do you mean?"

_Shit, did I say that out loud?_ Lindsay thought, and she blushed.

"Nothing. Never mind."

She showed him a couple of other photos and things, put everything back into the box and closed it. Then she shoved it back under the bed.

"Okay, I'm almost done packing," Lindsay said as she got up. She felt a little uncomfortable. Danny stood up too.

"Okay. Hey Lindsay?"

"Yes?"

"I'm glad we did this."

She smiled. "Me too."

"I'm glad you trust me enough to let me share your history, to let me in. Thank you."

Tears were starting to appear in her eyes and Danny pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you," Lindsay mumbled into his chest.

**TBC**

**A/N: They're hugging a lot in this story, I just noticed. Does it annoy you? Just tell me if it does hides**


	8. Waking up

**A/N: Thank you Lyss for beta'ing **

Chapter 8 - Waking up

**March**

When Lindsay woke up, she had no idea where she was. She was lying in a big bed, which was not hers, and the door was at the wrong side of the room. She stretched her arms, and froze. Someone else was lying at the other side of the bed. Slowly, everything started to come back.

She was at Danny's apartment, because Mac thought it wasn't safe for her to stay in her apartment. She had fallen asleep in the car, and when they had reached Danny's apartment, he had waken her up. Sleepily, she had grabbed a couple of bags and followed him. Danny had insisted to sleep on the couch, and Lindsay was too tired to argue, so she had given in.

_Lindsay had waken up in the middle of the night, a scream escaping her mouth. She quickly covered her mouth with her hands. _Shit,_ she had thought, _hopefully I didn't wake Danny._  
The door of the bedroom opened and she saw Danny standing in the doorpost.  
He had asked her what was wrong.  
She had answered she had a nightmare._

He asked her if she was okay.  
She said she thought she was.

Danny sat down on the bed and yawned.  
She said she was sorry she woke him.  
He said it was okay.

He told her to go back to sleep.  
She nodded and lay down. He lay down beside her.

They lay in Danny's bed, staring at the ceiling, their eyes starting to close. After half an hour, Danny heard Lindsay's heartbeat slow down. She was asleep. He repositioned himself, so he was lying on his side. Five minutes later he was asleep, too.

Lindsay sat up and got out of the bed. She looked around for her bag with clothes in it, and found it in the living room. She took a pair of jeans, a T-shirt, underwear and a towel, and headed to the bathroom. It was still early so she tried to be quiet, she didn't want to wake Danny again.

She turned the water on and stripped her clothes off. She stepped into the shower and felt the hot water on her back. She closed her eyes and wished she could wash away her sorrows. She wished she could wash away all the letters. She wished she could wash away the last three months. She sighed. She opened her eyes again and searched for some shampoo. She had forgotten to grab hers from her bag, so she decided to use Danny's, and his soap as well. She hoped he wouldn't mind.  
She had just washed her hair when she heard a knock on the door. She stiffened and checked if she had closed the shower curtain. Luckily, she had.

"Montana? You in there?"

"Yeah, did I wake you?"

"No. If you need anything, just shout. I'm gonna fix us some breakfast."

Lindsay smiled.

"Okay, thank you."

"No problem."

Five minutes later Lindsay left the bathroom, her hair still a little bit wet.

"Good morning," Danny greeted her.

"Good morning," Lindsay replied.

Danny smiled.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thanks, I was a little confused when I woke up but I'm fine. Did you sleep well too, after I woke you? I'm sorry for that."

"It's okay, I slept very well. You hungry?"

Lindsay nodded.

"What's for breakfast?"

**TBC**

**A/N: Please review! I love them. :)**


	9. Ringing

**A/N: Alright two chapters at the same time, I forgot to post chapter 8 so there are two new ones for you now. Enjoy :)**

Chapter 9 - Ringing

**April**

_Trrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_

Lindsay looked up, wondering where the sound came from. It was getting late, but she and Danny were still in their office to work on some paperwork.

"What was that?" Lindsay asked Danny.

Danny gestured to a table on the other side of the room. The alarm clock was standing on it.

"Oh. Shit."

"Yeah." Danny nodded.

"This is only the first ring, right?"

"Well, uhh, no."

"You mean…"

Danny's pager went off. Lindsay looked at him with her eyes wide-open.

"Dead body."

Lindsay swallowed hard. "I'm coming with you."

"No Montana, you're staying here."

"Danny, I need to know who it is."

"I'm not letting you go through that hell again, you're not coming."

"Yes I am. If I need to, I'll run."

"You don't know where the scene is," Danny stated sarcastically. Lindsay grabbed his pager and looked at the message.

"Now I do. So are you gonna drive me or do I have to run?"

Danny sighed. "Fine. If you're sure you can handle it you can come."

Danny and Lindsay both knew Lindsay couldn't promise she could handle it, but he drove her to the scene anyway.

----------------

"You know him."

It was more of a statement than a question. But of course Mac already knew the answer.

"Yes."

Danny wrapped one arm around Lindsay's shoulders.

"Me too."

"What?" Mac asked.

"Well, I don't really know him, but I know who he is," Danny explained. "I've seen him on a photo Lindsay showed me."

"So you can handle the case?"

Danny nodded.

"Okay, then you can go and process now, Danny, and Lindsay, I'll have to ask you some questions."

"Sure."

Danny removed his arm and left to collect the evidence.

"So, what's his name?"

"Toby McFaire. He was my best friend, and also my first boyfriend when I was a kid. We stayed in touch after I left Montana."

"Do you have any idea why he's in New York?"

Lindsay shrugged. "I don't know."

"Did you tell him about the other victims?"

"Well, yes, I emailed him about that."

"So it's possible that he flew to New York to check on you?"

"I guess so."

She took a deep breath. She hated the fact that Toby died because he came to check on her. It was her fault. She never should've told him.

"Okay. You'll have to leave now, Lindsay. You can take the rest of the day off; you can go home and relax a bit." Mac paused. "Well, you can go to Danny's house. I assume you have a key?"

"Yes. I'll see you tomorrow, Mac."

Mac waved as she got into the car, and they turned around to talk to Flack.

-------------------

When Danny came home he didn't see Lindsay at first.

"Lindsay?"

No answer.

"Lindsay? Are you here?"

Still no answer.

"Montana?"

Danny heard something break in the living room and ran towards it.

"Lindsay!"

Lindsay was lying on the floor; the door to his balcony was open. Danny checked if he saw someone first, then ran back to Lindsay. She seemed to be unconscious, and he turned her around so her face was up. He shook her shoulders and her eyes slowly opened.

"Danny?"

She blinked a couple of times.

"Danny?"

"Yes, I'm here Lindsay, thank god you're alive," Danny said.

"What… What happened? Where am I?"

"You're in my apartment, I don't know what happened."

"Why am I in your apartment?"

"You live here, now," Danny told her. Lindsay's eyes widened.

"I moved in to your apartment?"

"No, it's temporary. Don't you remember the letters you got?"

"What letters?"

"Don't you remember your… sister?"

"I don't have a sister, Danny."

Danny helped her up and they sat down on the couch.

"I'm gonna call a doctor," Danny said and he got up.

"Wait, Danny," Lindsay called him back.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I don't need to see a doctor. My memory is just a little… I'll remember everything soon, it will come back."

Danny sighed and sat down again, not knowing what to do.

"Okay, but I'm taking you to Mac. He needs to know Paul found you."

"Paul?"

Danny saw the confused look on Lindsay's face. _Shit_, he thought, _she really doesn't remember anything._

"Lindsay, what is the last thing you remember?"

"I don't know exactly…"

"Do you know the date?"

"The 24th of January, I believe."

Danny shook his head. "It's the 24th of April."

**TBC**


	10. The mermaid

**A/N: I don't seem to be able to write long chapters :sigh:**

**Anyway here's chapter 10 :)  
Thanks to Lyss for beta'ing :hugs:**

Chapter 10

Mac had told Danny to take Lindsay to a doctor, so he did. They were now sitting in a room, waiting for Lindsay's blood results.

"What happened, Danny?"

"I don't know, I came home, I called your name, and there was no response. I heard something breaking in the living room, so I went over there and you were lying on the ground. The door to the balcony was open."

"I mean, what happened? With the letters? And who is Paul?"

"It's a long story, but I'll give you the short version, now. Three months ago someone killed your twin sister. I know, I know," Danny held up his hands when Lindsay was about to say she didn't have a twin sister, "you didn't know you had one. She probably stayed with your parents when you went to a foster home, you told me.  
We had a suspect, Paul Butler. Later, you received a letter from him, and your mentor was killed. He sent you a ticking package, which turned out to contain an alarm clock. He has also murdered Todd. You showed me pictures and other objects from the box under your bed while you were packing your stuff. Paul also sent a letter to your house, that's why you're living with me now… temporary."

Danny almost sounded disappointed when he added 'temporary'. Lindsay didn't notice.

"Butler, you said?"

Danny nodded.

"That name sounds familiar somehow…"

Danny's cell phone rang.

"Hey Stella," he greeted.

_"Hey Danny, is Lindsay with you now?"_

"I'm with Lindsay, yes."

_"Where are you?"_

"We're waiting for her blood results."

_"I see. The name Butler sounded familiar to you too, right?"_

"Yes."

_"Does Lindsay remember him?"_

"No, she doesn't remember anything from the past three months."

_"Well, I think I found out where we know his name from."_

"Shout."

_"Sarah. Sarah Butler, the mermaid. And Paul wants revenge because you and Lindsay didn't give him a reason."_

Danny smacked his forehead.

"But of course! I can't believe I missed that. Thank you Stella, I've gotta go now, the doctor is here with the results. You're great, bye!"

He hung up and grabbed Lindsay's hand. She squeezed it lightly.

"Miss Monroe, can you come in for a minute? We have your results," the doctor said.

"Sure."

Danny came with her.

"Miss Monroe, according to your blood results you were drugged. We couldn't see what drug it was, though, perhaps you took medicines?"

Lindsay shrugged. "I have no idea."

"When I came home I did see a half empty glass of water and the packing of some sleeping pills and aspirin," Danny said.

"That's probably the explanation. We can do nothing more, I'm sorry. But all your memories will come back within four weeks, Miss Monroe. Just take it slow."

"But I can go to work, right?"

"I don't see why not. You're a police officer, right?"

"Crime scene investigator."

"Alright, you can work at your station, or what it's called, but you can't chase people yet."

"Lab." Lindsay nodded. "Okay, thank you."

"Come on, I'll drive you," Danny said.

**TBC**

A/N: Please review? I'll you forever. 


	11. Back in the future

**A/N: So this chapter takes place after chapter 2. We're back in the future! Lyss and all reviewers: you're awesome!**

May

Chapter 11

_"I hate this, Danny."_

"Me too."

He caressed her cheek.

"It will be okay, Lindsay, I'll make it my own personal mission to find him. I promise."

Lindsay started to cry and Danny pulled her in a hug.

"Now you're going to shower, wash the tears of that pretty little face of yours, and put on some dry clothes. You'll feel better."

Lindsay nodded and started to head for the bathroom.

"Thank you, Danny," she said.

"For what? I've done nothing."

"For being here for me. For being… you."

She smiled sadly and Danny's heart broke. He watched her disappear behind the wooden door that separated the living room from the bedroom and he wondered why someone would do this to her. He wanted to cry, but he had to be strong for her. Lindsay could break any time, if she hadn't already. She shouldn't have gone outside.

---------------------------------

"You feel better now?"

"From the outside, yes."

"You'll remember everything soon," Danny ensured her.

"I hope so."

"Hey, are you coming back to my apartment? You scared me, I came home and you weren't there. Why did you go here?"

Lindsay shrugged.

"I don't know. I know you told me not to go outside alone, but I needed some fresh air. It was raining, but I didn't notice that at first. I just kept walking, I tried to remember, but I couldn't. I think I automatically went to my place. I'm sorry you were worried about me."

"It's okay, you're safe. Do you need anything from here?"

"The box. Did I show you the box?"

Danny nodded slowly.

"Okay. Well then I'm done here."

She sighed. "When will this be over, Danny?"

"I don't know. Soon, I hope. His picture is sent to various places, we should be able to catch him soon."

"I just… I just wished…"

She fell silent.

"What? What do you wish, Lindsay? If I can, I'll do it for ya. I'll do anything to make you feel better."

She gave him a little smile and squeezed his hand.

"I just wished I could talk to my mom… Stupid, eh?"

"No, it's not stupid, of course not. I completely understand. You need someone to be there for you, to take care of you."

She nodded and he almost looked hurt. Why can't I be that person? He thought to himself.

"Oh Danny," Lindsay said, understanding what she'd said. She placed her hands on his cheeks. "I didn't mean it like that! You've been great for me all the time. You are there for me, you take care of me. But you're not…"

She searched for the right word.

"Enough?" Danny finished.

"No! You're not, like… You're just not my mother. I don't know how to say it, but do you understand me? I'm sorry; I really didn't mean it like that…"

Danny smiled. "I understand what you mean. Just know that I'm here… as long as you want me."

Lindsay's hands dropped and Danny covered them with his own, not wanting to lose the contact between them. She nodded.

"So, what do you wanna eat?"

Lindsay shrugged. "I don't know. I can cook something for us."

"Or I can cook."

"No, no, you've done so much already; let me do something for you now."

"Montana, you're supposed to let me take care of you."

"I'm not sick."

"No, but you were drugged. You should rest."

Danny understood Lindsay wouldn't give in, so he decided to compromise.

"Well, we could cook together," he offered.

"That's okay I guess. What do you want to eat?"

She got up and headed towards the kitchen. Danny followed her and opened the fridge. It didn't hold anything except some bottles of water.

"Umm, Montana?"

"Yeah?"

"Where is your food?"

She chuckled.

"Well, I guess I haven't done any shopping, lately."

Danny closed the fridge and sighed. He glanced at the clock.

"The shops are already closed. Let's go back to my apartment, my fridge is stocked."

"Alright. But I'm driving."

She skilfully pick pocked his keys and headed for her front door, leaving Danny with a confused expression on his face.

"Where the hell did she learn that?" he muttered, and then quickly ran after her.

**TBC**

**A/N: Reviews would be really appreciated:)**


	12. The game's over

**Author's note: Thanks again, Lyss, for beta'ing **

Chapter 12

"Hey Lindsay," Mac greeted her. She smiled and stepped into his office.

"Hey," she said. "Danny said you wanted to see me?"

"Yes. Do you remember anything?"

"Well, I get those flashbacks every now and then… But I can't tell you what Paul looks like, yet. Assuming it was him."

"It was," Mac told her. "We found a new letter when we searched Danny's place for evidence."

"Can I… Can I read it?" Lindsay hesitated a little.

"Of course."

He handed her the letter.

_Hello my dear,_

Did you enjoy our meeting? Oh, you don't remember, you say? Poor you. Have you already found out what my motive is? You probably have.  
I didn't know what happened to Sarah, either. It's frustrating, isn't it? I'm getting tired of this game, so I'm going to end it. I just haven't made up my mind how. Do you have any ideas, Montana?

Love, Paul

"He knows about Danny," Lindsay whispered.

Mac was about to respond when Flack came rushing in.

"Mac! I think we've found Paul Butler!"

Mac quickly gathered his stuff and followed Flack. On his way out, he called to Lindsay.

"You stay here, in the lab. Make sure you're with someone at all times."

Lindsay nodded and went to her office, where Danny sat.

"They have found Paul Butler," she said and sat down.

"Really? That's great! Where is he?"

"I don't know, Mac and Flack are on their way. Mac told me to be with someone all the time."

Danny grinned. "That someone being me?"

"Well, Stella's somewhere in the lab too, but I wanted to talk to you."

Danny put down his pencil and leaned back in his chair.

"Really? About what?"

"Paul knew."

"What did he know?"

"He called me Montana in his letter."

Danny stood up. "That son of a bitch…! He's been spying us!"

"Probably. But it'll all be over soon, if everything goes as planned."

"Do you think it's him?"

Lindsay shrugged. "I hope so."

---------------------

It was dark in the building where they were.

"You think he's here?" Mac asked Flack.

"I don't know," Flack responded. "NYPD, come outside with your hands in the air!"

They heard a soft chuckle and saw a silhouette of a man approaching. Flack quickly drew his gun.

"Put your hands in the air!"

"Well, well, come on," the man sneered. "Don't be so unkind! You wouldn't shoot an innocent, unarmed civilian, would you?"

The man stepped into the light and stopped so they could see him.

"Hello. You didn't bring sweet little Lindsay, I see?"

"She's safe and out of your reach. It's just you and us, now. You better surrender, your game is over."

"Well, how lucky am I, I was just starting to get bored. I'm not planning on going to jail, though. Shoot me."

He opened his jacket so they could see what was around his waist.

"Bomb!" Flack shouted. "Get outta here, Mac! I'll follow!"

Mac quickly left the building and let everyone leave the street.

"Don't do anything stupid now, Paul," Flack said.

"Just go, detective." Paul sounded almost sad. "Just leave me here to die. My life has been worth nothing ever since they killed my little Sarah. I can't live without her. My life's ruined. I'm not mad at you though, I'm mad at Lindsay. And Danny. But you, you have a whole life in front of you, so go!"

Flack hesitated but Paul already pressed the button.

**TBC**

A/N: Don't hate me for the cliffhanger! I'll update ASAP 


	13. Blown up

**A/N: I'm really sorry, it's very short. I have had absolutely no inspiration the last few days, but I didn't want toleave you hanging with a cliffhanger. Thanks Lyss for beta'ing!**

_Flack hesitated but Paul already pressed the button._

As the building exploded, Flack threw himself to the ground, trying to protect himself from the flying objects. Luckily, he hadn't been standing close to Paul, and the bomb wasn't very powerful. Who knows, I might even survive, Flack thought bitterly. He slowly started crawling to the exit, which wasn't really far. Suddenly something hit his head and everything went black.

--------

"He did… what?" Lindsay asked, while shaking a little.

"He blew up the building," Mac answered from the other side of the phone.

"Are you alright?"

"I am, but Flack was still inside."

"Is he alive?"

"Yes, he's at the hospital right now. He's been lucky, he only has a headache. Something hit his head."

Lindsay sighed.

"Okay. We'll be there as soon as possible."

"I'll see you and Danny there, bye."

"Bye."

Lindsay flipped her phone shut and told Danny what happened.

"Shit man. That's the second time he's been blown up. Does he attract bombs or something?"

Lindsay glared at him, and Danny realized this wasn't a good time to joke.

"Easy Montana, just trying to lighten the mood."

She sighed and put her hands over her face.

"Sorry, you're right."

He grabbed her hand and lightly kissed it. Then he pulled her on her feet.

"C'mon, let's go."

**TBC**

A/N: So at least now you know Flack is okay. I'll try to write an extra long chapter 14 for you! 


	14. Stay

**A/N: Well, it didn't take me as long as I thought it would  
Many many many thanks to Lyss and all of you who have been reviewing or reading. **

Chapter 14

After they'd visited Flack, Danny and Lindsay had gone back to his apartment to get Lindsay's stuff.

"So, uh, I heard you remember everything again now?" Danny asked, scratching his head. He didn't really know what to say.

Lindsay smiled nervously. "Yes, I do."

"You know, I…" Danny stopped.

"What?"

"I just… Never mind."

Lindsay looked at him. "You sure?"

"Yeah. You got everything?"

"I think so."

"Good."

There was an awkward silence between them. Danny wanted to tell her he'd miss her that he'd enjoyed her staying in his apartment, he wanted to ask her if she'd move in with him, but the words didn't leave his mouth. He sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Then why are you looking so down?"

Damn, she could read him like an open book. She dropped her bags, sat down on the couch and folded her arms.

"I'm not leaving till you tell me what's wrong."

"That's exactly the problem: I don't want you to leave," Danny blurted out. She didn't respond, half in shock, half waiting for him to finish. He walked over to the couch and knelt in front of her.

"I want you to stay here," he continued, speaking softly to her. He cupped her face with his hands. "With me."

"You want me to move in with you?"

"Yes."

"But we're not even," Lindsay began, but she was cut off by a kiss from Danny. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he deepened the kiss. After a few moments they pulled away and Danny rested his forehead against hers.

"I want to be with you, Lindsay. I see you every day and night in my head, thoughts of you keep me awake and when I eventually fall asleep I dream of you. But it would be so much better if I really saw you in person when I wake up. It's not enough for me if you're just Montana; I want you to be my Montana."

Danny paused.

"I want to be your Cowboy."

Lindsay grinned. "Y'already are."

"Good. So… you're not going to leave?"

She shook her head.

"No. But I'll eventually have to go back to get my stuff, you know that, right?"

Danny pouted.

"Don't give me that look! You know I can't resist it when you look like that," Lindsay said, smacking Danny's arm.

"Yeah, right, you can never resist me anyways," Danny grinned, sitting down next to Lindsay on the couch, and pulling her against him.

"And why is that?"

"Because you love me."

It was silent for a while. Then Lindsay looked up.

"Yeah," she said softly, almost whispering, "I do. I love you, Danny Messer."

Danny grinned.

"I love you too, Lindsay Monroe," he whispered back, and kissed her hair.

She smiled. Until that day, she had always thought Montana was her home. But now, she realized, it didn't matter where she was, New York or Montana. As long as Danny was by her side, she was home.

Lindsay thought about the time she'd spent with Danny, and how he had always been there for her. Back in May, when she'd just lost her memory, he had come over to her place to make sure she was okay.

_"You still don't remember anything?"_

"Nothing. Just this afternoon."

Danny smiled shyly.

"Do you remember January, Montana? Do you remember the snow?"

She frowned. Back then, she hadn't known what he'd meant, of course, but now her memory was back and she still didn't know what he meant.

"Danny?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you remember the day you came to my apartment when I wasn't home?"

"Sure."

"You asked me if I remembered January, if I remembered the snow… What did you mean?"

"You don't know?"

She shook her head.

"Maybe there are still things left you don't remember."

"So tell me."

"Okay."

Danny took a deep breath.

"Somewhere back in January, we had just solved a case. We had gone out with the whole team, you and I had the next day off so we got pretty drunk…"

_Everyone of the team had already headed home; Danny and Lindsay were the only ones left. They hadn't even noticed the goodbyes everyone said to them._

"I like snow," Lindsay suddenly said.

"Me too," Danny agreed. "Snow is good. Snow is so good, it's just… more than good."

Lindsay nodded. "It's the best."

"Look!" Danny shouted. "It's snowing!"

Lindsay giggled and poked Danny.

"It has been snowing all day long, you dumb-ass."

"I'm not dumb!" Danny protested.

"No, you're drunk."

"So the right word should be drunk-ass. And you," Danny pointed to Lindsay, "Are drunker than I am."

"Whatever," Lindsay said, rolling her eyes.

"Why do you like snow?"

"Because of the angels."

Danny gave her a confused look.

"When I was a kid, I always made snow angels in the snow," Lindsay said, in a tone like he was very stupid for not knowing.

"Have you never made any?"

Danny shrugged. "Nah."

"You should try it sometime."

Danny thought for a second then pulled Lindsay up and guided her outside.

"Show me how to do it."

Lindsay giggled and let herself fall into the snow. She moved her arms and legs, and then told Danny to help her up. He did, and then he made an angel. They had spent over an hour making snow angels that day.

Lindsay giggled.

"I wish I could remember seeing you making snow angels," she said.

Danny laughed. "It'll come back. And when it snows again, I'll take you to central park to make snow angels."

"I'm already looking forward to it."

After that there was silence, but there was no awkwardness like the last time. They just lay there on the couch, happy and content, thinking about each other. That way they drifted off to sleep.

**The end!**

A/N: There will be a sequel though 


End file.
